


Mommy Daddy Why

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Loud House AU Fics [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lincoln runs away after kicked out by his family and something's bad happens when Lincoln befriends the ghost of Maribel Morales.





	1. Chapter 1

Lincoln was writing a note as tears streaming through his face.

He was heart broken because his family make his life miserable.

He began to play a recorder.

He decided to play his ukulele that Luna got him for his 6th birthday.

His pets looks at him as he began to sing

"~Mommy Daddy why did you disowned me I thought you loved me but you like my sisters more than me then I cry but you guys didn't see me cry Mommy daddy do you even loved me but you abuse me I wish you're being nice to me what kind of monsters mistreat their son and treat their daughters like princesses Mommy daddy there are tears then why won't you even care~"

Lincoln sobbed as he packs his bags.

Lincoln said "Goodbye forever" as he walked out of his home.

Lincoln was walking to a bus stop

The bus comes and Lincoln hopped in.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus now arrived at the Morales Mansion

Lincoln hopped out of the bus.

Lincoln gulped

Thunder crash

Lincoln went inside the mansion.

Lincoln saw the portrait of his deceased parents and himself as a baby.

Lincoln said "Mommy Daddy" as tears streaming through his face

But he hears a beautiful singing voice

It was his great grandma Maribel Morales

"Great grandma Maribel"

"Lincoln"

Lincoln and Maribel hugged

Meanwhile

The Loud Family arrived home

But they hears a high pitched scream

It was Leni

"Leni! What is it!?"

Leni showed her family a note

Luna gasped

"What have we done!?"

They glared at Lynn Jr

Lynn Jr said "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln opened a photo album.

Lincoln saws a picture of his mom as a kid. She has white hair and grey eyes.

Lincoln said "Great grandma Maribel look"

"Ay Dios Mio is that your mom"

"Yes She was bullied by the mean girls until she meets my dad who helped her stopped bullying."

Maribel's eyes widen in awe "What is this"

Lincoln saws his parents as teenagers at a high school prom

"That's my parents and they were being prom king and queen"

Lincoln yawned

Lincoln goes to sleep.


End file.
